Berk Prep
by BeastX
Summary: The Teens are all children of business people, going to a school to prepare them to be business people, but when have Hiccup and the gang ever been ones to follow the rules? Story will take a major left turn later.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies a gentlemen, angles and demons, lovelies and flamers, the day has come. I have been challenged to do a straight pair fanfiction. This is why I have been out of touch lately. It was a lot harder than it may seem, so I hope you enjoy. This is a modern AU for HTTYD. Hiccstrid (because Heather and Eret are evil.)

Hiccup was sitting by his favorite tree in the park. It had been struck by lightning in a thunderstorm a few years back. Even so, It still grew and as the seasons changed so did its leaves. Landscapes of this tree in the separate seasons were his first real drawings. So, ever since then this was his favorite place to draw. He was furious when some of those Outcast thugs carved in the tree. I mean why carve 'Night fury' into a tree, of all things. Anyway, you may or may not be able to imagine his surprise when the excellent view of the park mid-sunset was interrupted by a football crashing directly onto his face.

"Ow! Fuck!" Hiccup yelled.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" responded a voice to his plea. It was feminine, but also firm even in apology. A combination not to be messed with. It was also course as if it was just yelling and screaming.

"Oh, please you know you thought it was funny a second ago." This voice was loud, obnoxious, and gruff. That combined with what had just hit him, Hiccup could only think one thing, football player stereotype.

"I did not, Snotlout! Seriously are you okay?" the lighter voice said.

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded. At least I was wearing my contacts." Hiccup replied.

"Oh you dropped your... sketchpad?" Said the girl.

"Oh come on Astrid, the dude draws! You know he must be a loser." Says the ignorant jock.

Astrid and Hiccup both give Snotlout a frightening glare. He flinched so hard he fell over.

Hiccups POV

"Um these are, really good!" Astrid comments as she flips through my sketches. "Hey what's this one?" she asks at one of my earliest sketches.

"Oh, that's an early one. Um, you know that tree. " I say pointing to 'night fury'. She nods. "Well, as a goof I drew something that could hit the tree like lightning. I knew it'd have to be fast and smart and probably capable of flight and some kind of..." I pause because I realize I've started to rant about something I drew on a stupor.

"Sooo, It's a dragon?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, I named him Toothless" I laugh in relief.

"Why?" She laughs back but her gaze is genuinely inquisitive.

"Because he looked really young, so I justified it by saying he was too young to have teeth."

"Oh!" She laughed. I don't know what I said but I'm glad I did. Her smile was beautiful.

"ASTRID!" called someone in the distance.

"Oh, right! Coming Ruff!" she turned toward me apologetically. "Um, I got to go, but maybe I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, maybe" I reply a pit in my stomach already forming. And like a breeze she was gone.

The Next Day

Astrid POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to hell!" Ruff screamed from the top of her lungs. It was the first day of school and she was already trying to get detention. She couldn't just pull a fire alarm or insult a teacher, NO, she had to make an announcement from the front of the dragon statue of Berk Preparatory Academy.

"Ruff! You said we'd do it together!" Called her brother from just below her.

"If we did it together no one would catch me." Ruff says as she steps off the edge.

"What do you mean catch...Ack!" Tuff grunts as he just barely catches her.

"Finally, can we get to class now!" I call. If I hadn't known these two for years I probably would have found their idiocy annoying but no. I knew better. "You guys know this school got bought last year, we don't know how much this school has changed. They might have some kind of competition to see who gets to class first." Childish I know but I knew these two wouldn't reject a challenge, even a fake one.

The two race past me as I continue to climb the obscene amount of stairs. Berk Academy has been here for a few hundred years. Getting refurbished to the point where even a king couldn't live in a place so nice. The ceilings were high, the food was awesome, and the kids were all rich. Except a few who got here on scholarship, like me. Ruff and Tuff were the heirs to some explosives family, Snotlout's Dad owns a football team and a baseball team. There are kids here from the five corners of the globe, and yet I feel at home. True I'm not rich, I have an actual job that I need, and I don't give a shit what's in my bank account, but this place is my home. The school has six buildings and Dorms. Each building houses a different category of study. Social Studies, Mathematics, Science, Language Arts, Liberal Arts, and Physical Education. The Dorm has Two sections, the smaller is for twelve month staff and the larger for students.

"Astrid!" Snotlout calls from the top of the stairs. I quickly ascend to see what he wants this time. "Looks like your new boyfriend is here." He snickers. Before I can ask what he's talking about he grabs me by the wrist and drags me inside.

When we stop were in the main hall, he points with his other hand almost directly above us. All I see is a boy in an open, brown zip up hoodie, a green shirt underneath, and jeans. He looks like he's writing something. Then I notice the bandage covering his nose. "Oh, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

It took all of my effort to avoid Hiccup in the halls. I took only the ways no freshman would know about. I saw him not once in the halls. Unfortunately, the dorky kid was in a lot of my classes. We shared first period English, third period Spanish three, forth period gym, fifth period government, and seventh period art. I mean come on! Finally, eighth period came around. Since I am a scholarship student I am allowed to take a part time job as long as I keep my grades up. Naturally I picked Stoick's Sporting Goods. I have been coming there for almost fourteen years. When me and my parents were on better terms we would come here and pick out new equipment for the sports season. I knew where everything was and knew most of the employees pretty well. When I mumbled something about wanting a job absent mindedly they nearly hired me on the spot.

Stoick's Sporting Goods has been wildly successful. We just broke into international so Stoick received a new nickname, Stoick "The Vast". He has another since the sporting goods store isn't the only industry he is involved in. He also does humanitarian, military support, and financial management. As a result people call him, "The Chief"

When I arrive at work it's the usual drawl that happens here. The fishermen are prepping for one last hit at the water before it freezes over. It happens really quick around Berk for some reason or another. The toddlers were reaching for the most expensive Disney themed this or Pixar themed that on the shelves while parents were doing their best to keep such things out of sight. I was about to head towards the employee changing room when something caught my eye. The usually silent Sven was helping a customer. Sven rarely talked so to see him talking to a customer was very strange. As if to answer my question a voice came from behind me.

"He's nervous because the boss is coming," said Heather. Me and Heather had somewhat of an agreement. I don't mess with her shit, she won't mess with mine.

"Stoick is coming here?" I replied. True this place is where the first store was set up but there are stores throughout the entire world. Why here?

"Yeah apparently his son started school at your fancy pants academy," replied Heather. Oh no, I really hope I wasn't mean to the boss' kid when I was avoiding Hiccup. "By the way," Heather perked up, "the manager wants to see if you can get Gobber to work faster. There are a lot of late repairs."

Gobber was in charge of this location's 'Special Request and Repair' area, but everyone just called him the blacksmith of the forge. He was also technically branch manager but he cared about that job about as much as I care about whether my running shoes are dirty. I apparently was the only person in the store not completely afraid to tell him to hurry. Since he can be touchy, instead I flatter him into working faster and better.

I blow my hair away from my eyes and head towards the back. Once you got far back enough that you think only employees should be here, then you turn right. Lowe and behold, the forge. I walk in ready to give Gobber a speech about helping others and how his friend Stoick is coming back. As he turns to look at who opened the door his face lights up, only to fall back down at the sound of a crash.

"Darn it , boy!" Gobber yells to the seemingly empty back room. He strides off and I sit in my usual seat when I have to wait for Gobber. This has definitely been an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and Gentlemen, Angels and Demons, Lovelies and Flamers. I apologize for the long wait. I was a fool and decide to pick a schedule for senior year that was my hardest yet. Lest! I prevail! I won't apologize for the time because it's been very difficult for me to try and type. I do feel bad about any inconvenience I have caused you all. I am attempting to have a chapter uploaded for each of my stories within the next two days. Please enjoy.

It took a couple minutes but Gobber soon came back. "What's wrong?", I ask, avoiding the inevitable groveling it will take to get Gobber to comply with my demands.

"Aye," the old man sighed, "I'm training a new kid." Apparently the shock on my face spoke volumes as he continued almost immediately. "Aye I know its irregular for me to take a liking to anyone. It is more of a favor to an old friend." He takes a quick glance to the back of the forge. "Only problem is that the boy is practically mute some days and other days I can't get him to shut up. It's like working with an alarm clock."

"Well," I say trying to nonchalantly change the subject, "you must know why I'm here."

"You're either here to tell me to hurry or to tell me there is some sort of special order no one else can do."

"Sorry to tell you it's the former. Everyone is still convinced that you are too scary to talk to. You may look like some Viking from the high north, but we both know you'd rather fix some little girl's "frozen" bike than go pillage a village or two."

"I don't know about that, a pillage or two seems like it would be pretty fun."

I heard another noise from the back. It was more like machine start up than a crash this time.

"Damn it boy!" Gobber starts walking to the back. "I'll hurry up on those orders Astrid. Just give me a chance to deal with this one."

With that I walked out. Once Gobber recommits to something there is nothing to change him again. The rest of the day was pretty dull. I never ended up running into Stoick, so I'm still not sure what to think about him.

It was around seven when I got back to the dorm. Living with a Thorston it was only natural that I was greeted with the words: "…And there were no survivors." I walk in to hear the rest of the story. "In response to this incident, Outcast Industries CEO, Alvin Treacherous, had the following to say: 'Though I am sorry to the loss of such innovative lives, I do plan on continuing with project S.D., thank you.' Now on to Linda and Jeremy with sports."

"What I miss?" I call out to Ruffnut. She is watching the gruesome hour of the news while eating a bowl of lucky charms, fruity pebbles, and golden grahams.

"Outcasts Industries is building some super drill and during a test run it blew up killing some scientist."

"I wish somebody would show those corrupt bastards what for."

Little did I know how soon I would get my wish.

A shower and a pair of pajamas later…

I walk out of my room and see Ruffnut refilling her bowl with another concoction. I decide to join her on the breakfast for dinner theme. I grab a bowl of oatmeal and put that in the microwave. While it was cooking I grab some banana and blueberry. When it's done I glance at the clock that says 7:45 and join Ruff on the couch.

"So tell me about your day."

"Ugggghhhhhhhh!" I moaned. I'm the only one of my friends who actually has a job so everyone asks me about my mundane poor person troubles.

"But not just your work though. Tuff told me you ran into an ex or something."

I sighed and told Ruffnut what happened at work. "…But I have no idea what you're talking about. 'my ex.' Never been in a relationship remember?" I say raising my hands.

"Oh good, I was worried that you neglected to tell me about some summer romance." Ruffnut sighed going back to her cereal. With a mouth full of cereal, she asks, "So what was Snotlout talking about this morning?"

It takes me a second to retrace my steps and recall what in the world she's talking about. "Oh, Hiccup."

"So there was a secret summer romance!"

"Hardly, remember about a week before break was over, when we went to play football in the park."

"Hardly," Ruff responds in a mocking tone. "A week before break was over Tuff and I were HIGH OFF OUR ASSES." She states growing slower and more emphatic.

"Right, I remember dragging you away from the terrace and my telescope. Anyway, Snotlout was throwing the ball to me and missed horribly. It ended up hitting Hiccup in the face."

"Huh, I thought you weren't into the jocky, football player type."

"Trust me he's no jock." I say moving to the chair closest to the window. "He's scrawny and quiet. It was on the wind down but the football still knocked the sketchbook out of his hands."

"Sketchbook?"

"Yeah. He has a great talent under all that awkward. A lot of dragon stuff too. I guess he has an excuse now that he goes to our school."

"Okay. So what happened after the football hit him. Did it break his nose or glasses or something cool like that?"

"No Ruff. There was no carnage. He did mention he was wearing contacts. Probably color enhancing ones too because those things were so green. Like 'manufactured because the boundaries of nature were not enough to create such a color' green. Either way, we just talked for a little bit and then he went back to his sketches and his coffee."

"Hmm, I see. Do you remember what he was wearing?"

"Uhm, Brown flannel green tee, brown pants I think. Why?

"You are so in love with him."

"WHAT?! You're crazy Thorston I've been avoiding him all day?"

"If my mother's fancy ass therapist doesn't even think I'm crazy then I'm definitely not considering your opinion on the matter. Think about it Hofferson. You can barely remember what you wore today. Yet you were able to tell me exactly what this boy was wearing. Unless you'd like to prove me wrong without running to your room to check." Ruffnut finishes with her hand at her ear.

"That proves nothing. I don't care about my appearance and I've always been hyper observant of others. For Odin's sake we became friends when I warned you Professor Mildew was ready to bust you and your brother for keeping pot in your lockers."

"Alright fine. So riddle me this, if your so opposed to the jock type, do you have anything against the artsy hipster type?"

"Uh, I guess not why?"

"So Hiccup does have a chance?"

I thought it was over but apparently not. I throw the pillow behind me at Ruffnut's face. She takes the hit and falls over. After rolling over on the floor. She gets up to get more cereal. "A least I'm not in denial!"

"I'm not in denial!" I get up and look out the window. I check my watch and see we've been talking for an hour somehow.

"Astrid walks upon the balcony looking longingly into the night sky. 'Oh, I do wish to see my dear lord Hiccup again.'" Ruffnut calls mockingly from behind me.

"What voice is that? It sounds like a cat in a washing machine."

"That's you as a rich girl."

"Good thing I'm merely your commoner maid servant."

"Hehe, Yeah."

"I don't see where you got the idea that I like Hiccup like that." I say gazing the other side of the courtyard. I could even look into some of the other students' dorm rooms. "I mean he's scrawny, and gangly, and way too smart, and there's no way that I could fall for hi… He's right there."

Ruffnut runs up next to me nearly running over my telescope. Before I can reprimand her she yells, "Where?!"

"Directly across the courtyard from us." I point out for her. He's drinking from his water bottle and flipping through his phone. There's a towel around his neck and his hair is a little damp. I think he just got out of the shower. No that's not it. The pit stains mean he was about to head in. Wait. It doesn't look like he has a roommate. And he's a boy. Is he about to… No, no he is, he's already started stripping. His shirt is the first to go and if I'm not damned he has some muscle! I mean I could imagine just a little, but goodness. He has the outline of a four pack and some great muscle tone on his arms and legs. Nothing too big but enough for me to notice from across the courtyard. Ruffnut on the other hand has grabbed my telescope and set it directly at his window. He grabs the belt from around his waist and pulls slowly.

"Aaah!" Ruffnut and I both scream. A murder of crows flies straight up from in front of us knocking it off the pedestal. I look at our assailants before running inside. "What the hell!?" Seventeen. Seventeen crows. The one in the lead is HUGE! Like some science experiment gone wrong huge. After Ruff and I barricade ourselves in we call it a night.

I lay there in my room and I give a sigh of defeat. "I guess maybe he would have a chance."


	4. Chapter 4

**24 hours ago- POV Hiccup**

I was surprised that I had classes with that mystery girl. My gods, was she beautiful. I'm used to being quiet in class. When I don't talk, people ignore me. When people ignore me, I can get away with anything. Including spending the day trying to sketch Astrid. I spend most of the five classes we share trying to get down her visage. It just seemed… incomplete. Maybe coloring would help.

Finally, eighth period rolls around so I head over to my favorite place in the world. And I should know I've been all over. My dad had this rule. I had to be in a country that was less than an hour's flight in his private jet from where ever he was this time. Occasionally, I'd be with some family friends. Most of the time I'd be set up in an apartment by myself or one of dad's expensive vacation homes. He decided to put the kibosh on that last month when I ran out of money. It isn't that I over spend… he just kind of… forgot to… put money in the account… for three months… and then wouldn't take my calls… Yup. Eventually he became aware of that situation and made me move back to his hometown. Then he bought a school. Then I got registered to that school. Now he's planning on moving here and I get to see him for the first time in a few weeks… months… years.

After a twenty-minute walk through the back roads, I arrive at the forge. It's this little workshop at the back of my dad's first sporting goods store. I was greeted by my favorite Viking of a man. "Hiccup! How are you ye' little Fishbone!" Gobber said crushing me in his standard bear hug.

"I'm good Gobber," I squeak out. "What you got for me today?"

"Aw right. I'm so glad yer back. It'll make this part of the job much easier." Gobber said walking over to his computer.

Gobber is a bit of a, well, let's just say he's not good with tech. Whenever he would get a job in that had a programming or technical problem as opposed to a break or whatever, he would send it to me or try and email me about it. This could take weeks at time but he said no one bothered him about it.

My job for the day was helping the registration and upload of a C.L.U.B. (Creative Luxury Utility Brace). It was basically a screen that you could place on your arms or legs that displayed images. Apparently someone was giving it to their daughter and wanted to have 300 or so photos set onto it. This conflicted with the internal storage so they needed a modification. Maybe a cloud transfer system…

As I got into my zone I guess Gobber was trying to tip toe out. When I saw him by the door out of my periphery, I set to work. I moved the tools and things out of the way. Though apparently I was stacking a few of them too high because no sooner than I finished did a bunch of tools fall to the ground with a crash.

"Darn it, boy!" Gobber yelled as he stormed back in.

Gobber gave me quite the talking to as we cleaned up the mess I made for the next couple of minutes. When we finished I set back to work. It was a simple enough adjustment. Apparently their kid went to Berk Academy so they'd have plenty of access to the cloud. My patch would work perfectly.

A little tinkering aaaand done.

I started uploading the pictures and noticed something. Double checking the order I was shocked to see a familiar name. Astrid. This was a gift for Astrid. Huh. So that's her name. I remember hearing someone call it when I met her the other day but my head was still a little foggy from the blow.

When the pictures finished their cloud pairing with the device it made a basic machine start up noise.

"Damn it boy!" I hear and can't help but sigh. After another few seconds I had to explain to a fuming and confused Gobber that that noise was from the C.L.U.B.

Once that was done there was a hard pounding against the back door. I could never forget that. I stepped out of the way knowing what came next. Gobber jumped out the door and tackled Stoic to the ground. They proceeded to wrestle for a few minutes before my dad's secretary reminded him he had things to do.

"Thank you, Debra." Stoick hollered. Nothing was a normal voice with him. It was war cries or whispers. Always. "Hiccup. I'll give you a ride to your dorm when you're done here."

I hate riding in the car. I get motion sickness really badly in cars. Boats, planes, snowboards, surfboards, skateboards, roller blades, experimental government jetpacks, all of them, I could handle it. But not cars. At least he was trying.

"it isn't far, I'm sure you'll be fine." Debra assured me. It was her job to know all the intimate details of our lives so naturally she knew my weaknesses. Dangerous woman she was.

"Why wouldn't he be fine?" My father asks. He was dangerous to my health period.

"Never mind dad. I'm done. Unless, anything else Gobber?" I turn and ask the lovable oaf.

"No, that about does it on your end." Gobber confirmed.

"Okay." I sigh. I enter the black SUV that's parked outside the door and my dad enters soon after. As a safety precaution, my dad isn't supposed to drive his own car which means that he gets the entire third row, (because he needs it) and Debra and I sit in the second. The driver is also my dad's bodyguard. Since I wasn't really a public figure, there was no need for me to have one.

"There is one stop we need to make before we drop off Hiccup." Debra states whipping out her PDA and handing me an antacid. I quickly swallow it and hope it's enough.

"What is it?" Father asks from behind me.

"Today we finish the separation agreement with Outcast Industries."

"About time." I mumble holding desperately onto my lunch. I told dad those guys were bad news years ago. Ever since the rumors started about them animal testing. Despicable. Being in business with people like that is something mom never would have wanted…

"Aw, yes." Dad said staring out the window.

When the five-minute ride is over I can barely contain my excitement. I step out of the car only to quickly jump back in when I see a rush of reporters going past us. "What now?"

"I don't know. I'll go find out. Jacob," Debra says talking to the driver. "Take them around back and get them to the conference room."

Debra steps out and calmly walks to the gathering of reporters.

I swear if I was in that car any longer I was done. Somehow I made it. Maybe the antacid did help. We step out of the car and walk inside. Once the smell of the building hits me I have no chance. I look at Jacob and he seems to understand completely. He points in the general direction of the bathroom and I book it.

**One hellacious puking session later…**

I hate everything. I hate food, I hate cars, I hate life. I should run away and become a shaolin monk. Give up food forever as my discipline or whatever. No, better yet. I should go back in time long before cars. Make sure flying comes before cars, making them irrelevant. There would be magic and dragons and…. Oh who am I kidding even I think I sound crazy.

I peel myself out of the stall and come to a horrifying conclusion. I have no Idea where the fuck I am right now. I look around and see nothing familiar. I guess that is what happens when you really need to puke. I walk down the pristine white hallways and find myself in what looks like a research and development area. Funny. I didn't see any signs. Maybe someone hear could help me.

I walk for a little bit and have to do everything I can to stop myself from screaming in disgust. Cages. Dozens of Cages. They're bloody and filled with molted feathers and bird shit. Most are empty. All of them actually. Until I find one area that has something horrifying. A two-foot-long bird like… thing. It was pitch black and looked as if it was regularly beaten. It was surrounded by crows but, it wasn't an ordinary crow. It looked like some mutated beast.

I couldn't stand this. Not one bit. The cages have computerized locks. I set to work. Alright. Console, console, console. There!

…

…

Are you serious? This shit was child's play. Some simple SSH Tunneling and this firewall was screwed. Taking my flash drive from my pocket and get going. As I'm about to give the 'open' command, the monster bird whistles(?) at me. I look over and he lists his head to the right. I ignore him and get ready to release them. Another whistle. Out of genuine curiosity, I look outside to the right and narrowly escape the gaze of a few scientists.

Shit.

If I leave now, I could probably convince them I did actually get lost. However, the birds would get stuck here forever.

If I stay I could free these birds. However, I'd be labeled as a hacker. My father would find out. The world would find out. Everyone would know…

I look at the monster bird. He is staring at me. Questioning what my next move will be. His eyes are green, just like mine. Whatever they did to make him so massive, it could probably allow him to do some impressive stuff. They wouldn't have kept him alive otherwise. But he was confined to a cage. I wondered if they ever let him spread those beautiful wings and fly…

I gaze into his wide, green eyes. They seem so lonely, so desperate. But so full of hope…

I have my decision. I slam my hand on the release button.

The crows fly out almost immediately. They must have blown right past the scientist because them screaming and then giving chase to their "precious test subjects" as one called them. The big one on the other hand. He stays. He just, stares at me. After what seems like the longest staring contest ever, He steps out of his cage, and rockets out of the room.

Beautiful.

Coming down from my high of awe. It hits me what just happened. I just hacked into the console of a corrupt fortune 500. It felt amazing. Looking back at the console, I saw that I had access to the main from from here. The wheels began to turn and I came to a daring conclusion. With a little code here and a few things there, I placed my very own feed and fight worm I could remotely access. Now whenever I chose I could take down their entire system and gather all the intel my little heart could desire.

This was wrong. I was messing with some dangerous people. Even so this was illegal. I was a bad guy going after bad guys. The adrenaline alone was driving me wild. I loved this feeling. I didn't think to question why. Because it was a good intention, because it was a bad thing, because I was behind it all?

I did remember to cover my tracks afterward. Erasing the security camera video and grabbing my flash drive, I left the building.

I knew there was no point in trying to reach my dad so I texted Debra. 'Hey got sick, going to dorm alone. Sorry .'

Within seconds she replied, 'No worries. I'll try to explain to your father. Feel better .' Debra was the best.

I was still feeling the adrenaline from my deeds so I decided to run to the dorms in the brisk, early autumn evening.

Bad Idea.

The dorms were 14 miles away. I crapped out at mile three and had to walk the rest in the goddamn late summer heat. When I got back to my dorm room I was sweaty. Like really sweaty. I grab a towel from the bathroom and drape it over my shoulders.

I walk back into my bedroom and check my phone. It's around 8:45 now. First I take of my shirt slowly. The yuckiness from how sweaty I fell starts to lift. I throw the shirt into the hamper and start to undo my belt.

I hear two girls scream and run into my bathroom. Gods, my blinds were open weren't they. Great. My first day here and two strangers think I'm some sort of exhibitionist. 'Let's just hope I don't know them and move on,' I think to myself trying to change back from my cherry tomato color.

I take a nice hot shower and relax. When I get back out I have the pleasure of tensing right back up when I see him. When I approach my window to close the blinds, I see the monster bird waiting on the small balcony. Again, we enter a staring match. After a few minutes of stunned silence, I look away as my phone dings. It's a message from dad, 'Hey son! Debra told me you got sick. I hope it's not that cafeteria food doing it. I'll have to check when I stop in tomorrow. Love you! Dad.' He really is trying now.

When I look back up, the bird is gone. I lay down on my bed and fall asleep easier than I have in years. I finally cross the boundary into dreamland with the thought 'Mom would be proud of what I did today.'

**Astrid POV**

The next morning, I was sure to keep one eye on the sky. I honestly thought those birds were aiming for us. Ridiculous. I'm sure that big one really was a science experiment gone wrong. I walk towards the English building for first period. As I walk down the hall I see Ruff and Tuff racing each other towards their remedial class down the hall. They believe that English class is one big joke so they've never taken it seriously. Fish, Snot and I did share this class however since we did. Fish and I for practical reasons and Snot since he thought being a poet would get him lots of girls. So far, no such luck for him.

I walk in and get the painful reminder that Hiccup is in this class. He's sitting in the chair next to the teacher's desk talking to her about her computer. From what I could gather, something was broken and Hiccup swore he could fix it. I get to my seat and Ms. Bertha grunts loudly. Finally, she moves over and lets Hiccup take over.

As they switch seats Hiccups shirt lifts a little and I get a peek once again. Last night certainly was a surprise. I watch as his hand moves to pull the fabric back down. Once both are back on the keyboard I see him typing at an alarming speed. I wasn't quite sure how many fingers he had anymore. I check the monitor to see him typing in what looks like computer code. After a few seconds the computer is back to normal and Bertha is thanking him. Hiccup makes some offhand comment about 'no more cat videos' and she laughs and sends him to his seat.

I sit in the row next to Hiccup this class. Were both in the back though. The class is on the second floor so we have a great view of the trees outside. Hiccups seat is closest to the window and as he switches focus between the class and outside so do I between the class and him. Why do I keep staring? Was Tuff's nonsense last night getting to me? Nah. No way.

As class was coming to an end, something crazy happened. As a breeze came in through Hiccup's window, the crazy black bird swooped in and perched itself on a nearby branch. I wanted to scream but couldn't or I'd scare it off. When Hiccup turns and notices it, he looks around the class to see if anyone else was staring. I hid behind my textbook.

When he gives his full attention to the bird he whistles at it and points up. The bird gives a whistle in compliance and flies upward. To the roof maybe? I didn't know. I do know one thing though. There was more to this Hiccup than meets the eye.

And I'm going to find out just what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiccup POV**

The second that class ended I ran upstairs to the roof. I didn't know if that bird, thing, really knew what I was talking about, but it was worth a shot. Hopefully no one thought to follow the frantically running kid. Those two floors felt really long. I honestly feel like I'm going to cough up a lung. Finally, on the roof I look around. I see some trash, some leaves, what looks like an old tennis ball, a Frisbee…

"SCREEEEEEE!" the odd beast roars from my left. I whip my head to see it hiding in the shadows of the stairwell exit. How no one heard that is a mystery in of itself.

"Hey there, buddy." I say apprehensively. "You okay?" I say while approaching it slowly.

He has ruffled feathers, some light unnatural molting, and he looks "small". I think that because, still assuming he's an owl of some sort, his head is disproportional to his body. Food. Food would be a good idea. I open my back pack and find my lunch box. Let's see… water bottle, crackers, jello, apple, salad. Salad! Okay, this might work. I open the tableware that holds my salad. Yep. The salad has little bits of ham in it. I know it isn't too good for an owl to eat but… It's all I have.

"Here boy, here buddy, here nice, giant, owl, thing?" I call to it. It seems to be ignoring me. I know some falconry… would that apply here. You're supposed to have some sort of signal for treats. A light or a motion or a sound. A sound could work. I pull out my phone and record myself. That way if I forget or can't do it again myself, I have a copy.

I try a long low whistle. It doesn't seem that he heard me. I try and gradually get higher in pitch until, "SCREEEEEE!" he screeches in response. He turns and hops towards me. As he gets closer, I notice something strange. Even though I have no "professional" interest in the matter, I read some of my mom's old zoology books. This thing looked vaguely like an all-black, European eagle owl, but bigger. Also, its face seemed to have a softer quality than the intense angularness of an eagle owl. The only real reason I remembered so much about the eagle owl was because I used it as the basis for my 'Toothless' drawing.

"Come 'ere Toothless." I say. He gives me a puzzled look and then accepts the ham any way. I know this is unhealthy but he needs to eat. I drop the leftover bits and watch him feed. I wonder how his feathers feel… I pack up my stuff and reach a hand towards the bird. As I'm about to reach him, we both turn as we hear someone climbing the stairs. Toothless flaps his wings and goes towards the edge. Trying to console him I try and follow.

I didn't really get that saying, "Look before you leap" until I fell off the edge. The next few seconds felt like years. I knew I was going to crash into the tree. The only thing I could think was "bend your knees!" As soon as I un-stiffen my feet hit a branch. Almost instinctively, I push off. I open my eyes and see I'm about to face plant into a thick branch near the ground. Hoping I can somehow shift my body mid-air, I duck and try and propel myself further down by pushing my arms up. Apparently I wasn't fast enough and my hands gripped onto the branch. As I started to swing on the branch, my palms got scratched up pretty bad. I let go and flip mid-air. Landing on my feet SOMEHOW, I stand and find the notorious Thorston twins staring at me.

"Um…" I start. I've studied the physics of gymnastics before, sure, but that was completely unintentional. The only times I've tried to put it into practical use was just now and the Peru incident. However, I doubt that these two would believe me.

"That was awesome!" They yell in unison. Before the berate of questions come I run. "WAIT!" they yell after me. This is going to be interesting.

**-Astrid POV-**

After class ended, I tried to follow Hiccup but was stopped by my dear friends. Apparently, Snotlout wanted to make it VERY clear that he was still trying to make plans for the school's Halloween Costume Ball. I have nothing against Costumes but I've known Snotlout for two years. Every time this school has a ball, he thinks someone is obligated to play with his. I knew it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. Tuff and Ruff needed to tell me about Tuff's new addition to his collection of scars. Fishlegs even stopped me to discuss what I thought the solution to Outcast Industries' Project S.D. was.

After escaping them, I ran upstairs while Ruff and Tuff said something about climbing the tree outside. As I opened the door I heard some yelling and then Ruff and Tuff scream, "WAIT!" I looked around and saw no sign of Hiccup or that demon bird. I angrily get to my next class and prepare to question Hiccup next chance I get.

That chance didn't come until fourth period gym though. Hiccup Rn out of Spanish and disappeared. When we gathered around Coach Hotburple, I saw him sitting with his legs crossed a few feet away. Before I could bring up the subject, Coach interrupted with his booming voice. "TODAY WE ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING DODEGEBALL!" he belched out and then took a sip of his water and coughed.

I turn my head and see Fishlegs smile. He may not be super athletic but he definitely loved dodgeball. Surprising seeing as how he isn't violent in any other situation. Since we have a big gym but small class sizes, we were able to play Coach's version of dodgeball. Apparently he had learned it from an old friend. We would be divided into three groups and play in different sectors of the gym. It was a free for all and a catch was still a hit. "think of them like fireballs," he said the first time he explained it to us. However, if a ball hit the ground or a divider first then we could catch it. We each got one ball at the beginning.

No with a slightly less intimidating tone, Coach said, "Okay! Pick your teams!" Now able to move I walk to Hiccup and try to ask him about the demon bird.

"Great, babe!" Snotlout says putting an arm around my shoulders. "With the new kid we've got a team."

Snotlout's outburst alerts Hiccup and he almost leaps up like a scared cat. "Uh, sure?" He says.

Tring not to be too rude I say, "Thanks," before I turn around and twist Snotlout's arm. He yanks it away with a yelp and we choose the center area. Coach pushes a button on the wall and the dividers extend from the wall and make three mostly even sections. He stopped it just short of the other wall so he could walk between sections.

"Wait!" Hiccup called out. "Can someone explain this to the new kid?"

Coach hesitates in our section for a second or two. "I believe in learning on the job. BEGIN!" he says and blows the whistle.


	6. Chapter 6

**-The Peru Incident-**

2004, somewhere in the Andes Mountains, Peru, and a scientific expedition was made in order to study the beautiful and illusive, Andean Cat. Diet may consist of small mammals such as chinchillas and viscachas, reptiles, and small birds. Very little is known about its social and reproductive behavior, but it is believed that the species is solitary. So little is known, in fact, that it's indeterminable, whether or not the species is endangered. In an effort to properly observe the elusive creatures, The US Fish and Wildlife Service, sent out one of their top zoologist.

MD and PhD, Dr. Valka Valhallarama Haddock. She was joined by several other top scientist as well as some of their family members. Young Hiccup was used to going on expeditions with his mother by now. Though sticking in the cities where his father worked was safer, he was more likely to get in trouble there. It had been two weeks without a sighting and many members were beginning to lose hope. Until, one mistake led to a grand discovery.

Hiccup was a quiet child, but his mind was grand and wonderful. Every time he discovered something new about the world, the look on his face would fill his mother with such pride and glee. Children always have had a tendency to wonder. Especially mischievous five year olds, like Hiccup. It was after dinner, and while most parents had made their bored children stay inside while they talked for hours about previous expeditions and extensive research, that wasn't the case with Valka. She knew of her son's free spirit and wanted to let it flourish. So when he asked to go outside and look at the stars in the clear Peruvian skies, she saw no quarrel.

Hiccup walked out of the temporary facility and laid, sprawled out on the cool rock, looking at the stars. Watching the light dance up above was so distracting, he did not hear or sense the soft padding of paws coming towards him. Not until a soft creature had found its way to his stomach and believed it to be the perfect pillow.

Hiccup may not have known the intricate details, but he knew his mother was here in search of a cat. Kind of like the one on his stomach. He was sure she would look out to check on him soon. If he could just get the creature to stay for a little longer...

As this thought crosses his mind, the soft creature starts to purr. Subconsciously, he had reached down and started scratching behind the feline's ear. Hopefully, the stimulation would be enough to keep the beast close by.

To Hiccup, it seemed that hours had past, surrounded by nature, staring at the great cosmic beyond, petting a potentially dangerous mountain cat like it was a simple house pet. His heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out. A soft mewling behind him alerted him to the presence of the rest of his new friend's pride. They had come to join his friend in the cooling smoothness of the rocks, high on the mountain. An almost hum came from them, a united sound to show comradery and contentedness. It was one of the most beautiful things Hiccup had ever heard.

Just as the reverberating in his chest was becoming too much not to join them, the friendly gathering was disrupted by the sound of three gunshots to Hiccup's left. The pride simultaneously lifted their bodies and ran in that direction, somehow managing to leave the young Hiccup completely unscathed.

As soon as the beasts had left, Hiccup's mother along with several other scientist came running outside. The first thing Valka did was hug her child, and then the onslaught of questions started. What did it feel like? What did it sound like? What was its temperament?

Hiccup answered the questions to the best of his ability and then asked one of his own. "Why would they run towards gunshots?"

A soft murmuring and then a calm deliberation was started over that. It was no secret that poaching was a common problem in the region, but an animals natural instinct was to run away from danger unless… Unless it had something to protect, like a home, or a child. Coming to this realization and also that the subject of their research was potentially in danger, the scientist decided that this was not just a matter to be taken up with the local government. They would need to take action themselves.

Grabbing any climbing gear they thought would be necessary, the team had made their children and spouses wait while they trekked after their quarry. In the rush of 'Oh gosh were actually doing this' and 'Isn't this dangerous' before they left, once again, Hiccup was overlooked. After the families had finished their goodbyes, Hiccup was left waiting in the dark. It wasn't entirely their fault. Hiccup was a quiet child after all. He rarely even spoke at this point in his life.

After a few moments, Hiccup heard a soft mewling from a small ledge on the mountainside. Walking over, he saw one of his new cat companions, leading him behind a rock, and further away from camp. Trusting the animal, the way only a young child can, Hiccup followed.

Slowly walking through steep cliffs and rough passages, Hiccup was soon led to a cave, just small enough to see through. He saw several of the mountain cats hiding underneath. In the faint light provided by the stars, he could just make out where the bullet had hit the side of their home. The small cat that led him here, squeezed in to join her friends. Not knowing what else to do, Hiccup sat at the cave entrance, ready to ward off any nearby danger.

Minutes had past and then what felt like an hour. Just as Hiccup was ready to fall asleep under the stars, lights had flashed on him from a vehicle in one of the nearby hilly fields. Eventually, the vehicle stopped, and you could hear shouting and yelling all throughout the range. Hiccup hoped he would not have that rage directed towards him.

As if the world was against him he heard, "Hey, you!" Hiccup was scared as any child should be, and he wished desperately not to make a mess in his pants. The men approached in their car. Eventually having to resort to climbing.

When they got close enough Hiccup could make out their faces, Hiccup called out. "Don't come any closer!"

"Ah, it speaks." Said one man. He sounded American, something Hiccup was not expecting.

"Stay back. These cats are good." Hiccup said with all the confidence his small frame could muster.

"I know, that's why we want 'em" Said the American man. With him so close now, Hiccup could make out his face. He was white, with a dark colored beard and short wavy hair. Before Hiccup could utter another word he was picked up and thrown from the cliff.

Landing on glass vials, Hiccup was subject to horrible stinging pain until eventually, he passed out.

Days later, Hiccup awoke in a hospital in Lima. What was explained to him, was that those men were stealing animals from their home and doing bad things to them. It was all his five year old ears could probably handle. But his mother knew the truth. They took samples, did testing, desecrated corpses in the pursuit of something "more". Be it riches, or knowledge, or fame. Animals went through hell when they were captured by men like that. Luckily the team had heard Hiccup's scream and rushed to stop them from harming the Andean cats.

After a few weeks in the hospital (more for his own protection than for medical needs) Hiccups bones had healed enough to travel, he was even joining P.T. classes. Though swinging around on equipment like a gymnast monkey wasn't exactly good for Valka's already unsteady heart.

It astounded the doctors the apparent rapid recovery speed Hiccup displayed. His scars and bruises went away in a few days. His bones mended at an incredible speed as well. Valka wasn't upset about this, in fact, she was just happy her baby was safe. In those moments, all she knew for sure was that Hiccup was not joining her on any expeditions anytime soon. But in the back of her head, she wondered what was happening with Hiccup, and did it have anything to do with the substance found in that truck.

-Present Day-

The teams were split, Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup on one side, and Fishlegs and the twins on the other. The twins had an unspoken plan between them. Make Hiccup dance. They had seen him flipping around outside no more than a couple of hours ago. Their horrid curiosity wanted to know what else he could do.

As soon as the whistle blows, the teens scramble for the middle and each grab a ball. Before Hiccup can reach his Snotlout has both that were in his reach.

"Gotta keep up, kid!" He says with a cocky smile.

Running back to try and save themselves, the teens take in their surroundings. Fishlegs' side has the advantage with one more ball and at least one to each. Still, a stalemate is in the works. Hiccup almost wants there to be a tumbleweed rolling by.

In his cocky tone, Snotlout calls, "Don't worry babe, I'll protect you."

In an almost poetic timing, Fishlegs launches the ball at Snotlout's face, knocking him on his ass. As if from nowhere, Coach Hotburple yelled, "DEAD!"

The gulp from Hiccup was almost audible.

Fishlegs, still with one ball in hand smiled and said calmly, "Let the games begin."


End file.
